Valenprank's day
by schak
Summary: Valentine's day is the day to tell those around you how you feel about them. Fred and George see good examples.


It was Valentine's day. Love was in the air. Couples hold hands while sitting down for breakfast. The great hall had some decoration. Today the pancakes were heart-shaped. You know the drill. The hall was buzzing with hormones working. The whole spectrum of teenage relationships were visible this morning. From the shy giggling and admiring from afar, couples completely comfortable with each other, the once that were a bit too open about public affection, and the many singles to who mornings were bad enough and with the whole Valentine's vibe nearly unbearable. The teachers had some quite conversions, watched the students with suspicious eyes and had to decide when they had to step in when students greeted each other a bit too euphoric. It was a reasonable quit morning.

This ended the moment, when loud rock music was heard behind madam Hooch. She and all other teachers startled and turned around to see something in the air. It was pink, very pink and heart-shaped. It carried a little basket with a couple gnomes in it, who played music and began to sing.

 _You are always a bit out of reach_

 _Chasing the stars_

 _Higher, faster, stronger_

 _You never have time to look back_

 _Eyes fixed on the goal_

 _Faster, stronger, higher_

 _You determinism drives you further_

 _You never give up_

 _Stronger, higher, faster_

The teachers still stared at the hot air balloon when a second one rose up behind Snape. It's time the song was slower and more heartfelt. The first students giggled.

 _In a cocoon of sarcasm and greasy hair_

 _You hide your fragile soul_

 _You hurt those around you,_

 _To not be hurt by them._

 _Dooon't let them then come close_

 _Don't feel, don't show_

 _Sooo afraid that somebody sees your scared heart_

 _If nobody sees you can pretend to be whole_

 _Ohhhhhh let me take your heart_

 _I will help you heeeeaaalll_

 _Let me tell you, you are the only one_

 _That can pull the 'wash-my-hair-once-a-year'_

 _Because to us you are so much more_

 _Because you are_

After a small pause the tone of the gnomes changed to a fast, childish one and they started to dance the chicken dance.

 _Schni-schna-Snapy_

 _Snapy-Snapy-Snape_

Slowly the faces turned from shock to confusion as they looked between the two flying objects. In a beautiful curved handwriting the letters WWW were written on them. The first connections built in the teachers minds, as fast, up beating music started behind Professor Flitwick.

 _He's the danger you won't see come_

 _He is the Flick-Flitmaster_

 _With just a wink has you charmed_

 _He's the Flick-Flitmaster_

 _For him ass kicking is second nature_

 _He's the Flick-Flitmaster_

 _Who has the hottest moves on the floor?_

 _The Flick-Flitmaster_

 _He's the danger from below, wohaow_

 _The Flick-Flitmaster_

 _Flick-Flitmaster_

By then all students giggled and laughed at the silly songs. This was enhanced by the fact that some of the gnomes jumped out of the basket onto the table and danced. Minerva McGonagall's eyes fixed on her house table and searched the seats for two redheads. Before she found her targets one more balloon appeared over Dumbledore. This time without background music, just deep a Capella voices sang. It's not that the Gryffindor head didn't see the humor in the situation, but appearance had to be maintained.

 _When the sea is stormy_

 _And the waves are high (oh D, oh D, oh D, oh D)_

 _When all hope seem lost_

 _There is only one man I trust (oh D, oh D, oh D, oh D)_

 _Sheer us through the hurricane of chaos_

 _Oh please bring us back home (oh D, oh D, oh D, oh D)_

 _Oh my captain D (oh D, oh D, oh D, oh D)_

 _Oh my captain D (oh D, oh D, oh D, oh D)_

McGonagall found the Weasley twins at the very end of the table, looking by far too innocent to be believable. She suppressed her impulse to jump up immediately when she saw another balloon behind Dolores Umbridge. Now this got her interest. Their punishment could wait an other minute or so.

 _Dolores, oh Dolores_

 _You incarnation in pink_

 _Ohhh, we were taught by our_

 _Muuuuuuuuuuum_

 _If you have nothing nice to say_

 _Say absolutely nothing._

 _So all we can tell you is_

 _Absolutely nothing_

 _But pink is really not your color_

After the song ended those little gnomes pulled faces at the disliked teacher. Umbridge turned an unbecoming shade of red that clashed terribly with her pink dress. McGonagall saw her terrible co-worker was about to get up.

/ Oh no! This... this person won't punish my students!/, she thought darkly before getting up herself quickly. "I'm going to take care of this, please excuse me."

"I'm having a shoe in on it, too, just to make sure everything happens right and proper.", Flitwick added. The look he shared with her, told her that he wanted to keep Umbrigde out of this as much as she did. McGonagall gave him a short nod and took a step away from the table. Before she heard a note, she felt the balloon rising behind her. She didn't turn around and vigorously walked down the corridor between the student tables. The heart-shaped messenger followed her on her way.

 _Minerva, just pulled a prank_

 _Got an idea in my head,_

 _Pulled my wand, now it's fun,_

 _Minerva, weekend just begun,_

 _But now I've gone and thrown out all away-_

 _Minerva ooo,_

 _We just mean to make you laugh-_

 _Now tell us our punishment for tomorrow-_

 _We laugh on, laugh on, as if detention didn't matter-_

She and Flitwick reached them with the last verse. She stood to her full height and glared down on them.

"Fred,", she started, only to be interrupted by said person.

He looked at her adoring and answered, "Minerva".

With an hard glare she continued, "and George".

The other twin followed his brother's example in the same way, "Minerva"

"Weasley!"

"When was the last time-", Fred started a sentence that George continued, "-we told you, that you have the-", only to end it together, "-most beautiful green eyes? Sorry Harry you are a close second!".

Successful she fought the small blush that wanted to creep on her cheeks. "You two! Detention for the weekend and no Hogsmed visit for you!"

"But Minerva!"

"25 points from Gryffindor! And don't call me that."

"Oh, can't we talk about it? Coffee?", George offered her a streaming cup.

"Chocolate?", Fred somehow produced a box filed with little chocolate hearts.

"Eating anything you offer me or just had the chance to come close too? It's not going to happen, ever!"

Nobody could say that she hasn't been strict enough with her own house and bad behavior that was reasonable punished by her couldn't be punished by others. She sharply turned around, only to by met with the hot air balloon behind her. The gnomes in the tiny basket blew hand kisses at her. With a flick of her wand a big hole appeared in it, the offending object rapidly and uncontrollable flew away from her and disappeared with a little 'puff'. In a fast pace she stalled away from them back to the teacher's table.

Flitwick stayed a moment longer. "Just out of interest, what kind of song was that for me?"

"Oh, you like it?", Fred asked back, but George asked the question anyway, "It was lousy based on one of this muggle thingies. Moofies!" "I think, it's movlies.", his brother corrected him. "Well, what ever. It was called Ghostbusters. Completely ridiculous!" "But the song was catchy!"

The little professor nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is."

The twins faces broke in identical grins, "And that's easy you are the Flitmaster."

The little man in front of them straight his back and fixed them with a hard look. For a moment the twins were unsure what went wrong. "For you, young men, it's still Flick-Flitmaster. That was some impressive charm work. Ten points for each of you."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't get money for this.

A.N. This I should do: become a song writer! AndMcGonagoll's song is of choose an homage to Queens.'


End file.
